


Rescue Me

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Round Robin, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have moved from the loft and everything finalized for becoming foster parents.  They are called on to help a thirteen year old girl who was being abused by the boys in the group home.  Will this work out?  Or will the young girl be too damaged?  </p><p>For anyone that's interested, this is an open Round Robin.  I would like to see people add more to this universe.  Hopefully someone will see the possiblities in this story.  I know I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Monica

Rescue Me  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Jim and Blair have moved from the loft and everything finalized for becoming foster parents. They are called on to help a thirteen year old girl who was being abused by the boys in the group home. Will this work out? Or will the young girl be too damaged?  
Warnings: Talk of attempted rape/non-con, (child) language  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: Part one 3,319

 

Simon saw Jim sitting at his desk almost zoning out and called from his doorway, “Ellison, my office, please?”

Jim walked in and sat down on the chair and asked, “What’s up?”

“There is something on your mind and it’s interfering with work, I think. So, just tell me about it and let me help you with things.” Simon poured Jim a cup of his wonderful smelling brew and handed him the cup, wearing a smile on his face. 

Jim was at once put at ease. Simon was worried about him, nothing more than that. Jim took a sip of the coffee and said, “This is really a good blend. Where did you get it?”

“From your partner, Jim. Now talk to me. Blair has been unusually quiet lately and everyone has been asking about it. You haven’t had poker night in over two months. Now spill.”

“Well, Blair and I were going to tell you together, but I guess this is as good a time as any to talk to you about it. We sold the loft about seven weeks ago and bought a four bedroom house with an office for Blair. We decided to do this because Blair and I wanted to become foster parents. We got everything filled out and they checked us out and inspected our new home and it came back good. We’re officially in the foster child system. We haven’t gotten any calls yet, but we’re still hoping for that perfect child to come along. And I don’t mean I want the child to be perfect, but I would like the fit to be perfect. I want either him or her to like us for who we are and not judge us on being gay or not. So, this is what we’ve been up to, Simon.”

“Why did you keep it a secret?” Simon wondered. 

Jim thought a moment before he answered. “Really, I think we were afraid that we would jinx it or it wouldn’t happen and we would be embarrassed. But Blair told me he wanted to talk to you today when he came to the station from the university. I think he’ll be glad I spilled the beans. It’s been hard on us, keeping this all to ourselves.”

Simon put his unlit cigar into his mouth and chewed a few times. “Are you going to tell everyone today? They have all asked me if something was wrong. They like both of you and it’s good to have friends around at a time like this.”

Jim’s cell phone went off and he said, “Excuse me, Simon.” He walked out of Simon’s office and asked, “Ellison, may I help you?”

“Jim, this is Rebecca Wood from Child Services. We have a girl who is thirteen years old that was attacked at her group home last night. These four older boys tried to rape her. Thankfully, the caretaker walked in on them holding her down and with their hands over her mouth. She’s at the hospital now. I wondered if you and Blair would like to meet me there and see if she would be a good fit for the start of your family. She’s small for her age and has long curly blond hair with blue eyes. She’s such a lovely little girl, but no one wants a thirteen year old. But you and Blair said you would take a child of any age. The hospital is going to keep her for two days for observation. She was traumatized and needs some extra therapy while she’s there. Now, I’m done babbling, so what do you think?”

By this time, Jim was in Interrogation room one and said, “I think it would be a bad thing. Four young men attacked her and you want her to live with two men? She might not be too happy about that situation.”

“Jim, I told her about you and Blair and she asked if she went with you, would that save her from going back to this house again. And I told her yes and she said she wanted to meet both of you,” Rebecca explained. 

“Blair should be here in about ten minutes. Why don’t I call you and let you know what he has to say? And in the meantime, you really should have those boys arrested.” Jim was such a cop, especially when it came to something like this. 

“They have been arrested. I’m going to be up at the hospital with Monica until I hear from you. Talk to Blair and let me know what you think of the idea.”

Jim sat with his head in his hands while sitting at the desk in the room. _What have we gotten into?_

Jim heard Blair’s heartbeat outside of the door and said, “Come on in, Chief.”

Blair looked relieved when he walked into the room. “You look troubled, what’s wrong? How can I help?” Blair was always first at trying to help Jim or anyone else. This made Jim, smile. 

Jim explained to him about the little girl named Monica and asked, “What should we do?”

“We’re signed up for troubled children as well as not troubled. I think we should go up to the hospital and talk to Monica and see what she thinks about it.”

“Blair, she wants to go with us, because one, we’re gay and won’t go after her and two, she won’t have to go back to the house that will haunt her to her dying day.”

“All the more reason to give her a chance, Jim. Now, go in and tell Simon about it and we’ll go take care of family business. With any luck, in two days we’ll have a daughter to help mold and get over this bad thing.” Blair was smiling from one side of his face to the other. 

Jim didn’t think he’d ever seen Blair this happy. Maybe it would work. There was only one way to find out. He headed into Simon’s office and told him what was going on. Simon said, “Go and good luck.”

“Thank you, Simon. I’ll call you later tonight and let you know what happened.”

Jim walked out of the office and grabbed his jacket and met Blair at the elevator. Megan Connor walked up to them and asked, “Where are you two off to?”

“We’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. Something has come up and we need to take care of a few problems. See you tomorrow,” Blair answered. 

Megan looked troubled and said, “I hope it’s nothing bad. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Jim smiled. “You could do all of my paperwork on my desk while we’re gone.”

“Gee, thanks, Jimbo. I’ll see how much I can get done before the end of my shift. See you tomorrow.”

The elevator opened and the men stepped into it and both felt like they were entering the Twilight Zone. 

They got into Jim’s truck in the parking garage, both men smiling and Jim backed up. “Are we sure about this, Blair?”

“I’m sure. Aren’t you? I thought you wanted to help a child that needed help. Not one that is perfectly happy already. We don’t need that sort of child, Jim.”

“In that case, I think we’re making the right decision. Monica is a nice name, isn’t it?” Jim asked. 

Blair seemed to get even happier and said, “Yes, it’s a lovely name, for a really special child. We’ll have to look into therapy for her. Did something happen to the boys that did this? Or I guess I should say almost did this?”

Jim pulled onto the freeway and seemed angry suddenly. “Yes, they arrested them, but they’re probably getting nothing because it was attempted rape, not the actual rape. I think they deserve to be put away for at least four years. Who does this at a group home?” 

Blair looked troubled now and asked, “What if this has happened to other kids there at the home? Could we take more than one child?” 

“We’ll talk to Rebecca when we get to the hospital. I hope Monica will be all right. I can’t even imagine the fear that must have went through her. She’s probably scared to death of men now,” Jim guessed, but hoped he was wrong. 

“Jim, don’t get all dramatic. With proper therapy, she’ll be just fine and a lot more cautious from now on. There is nothing wrong with that. The first spare room would be perfect for a young teenage girl, don’t you think?” 

“Yes, it would be a nice room. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I told Simon all about our news. He was very supportive,” Jim said. 

Blair smiled at his somewhat slow partner and asked, “How do you think I knew where you were? Simon watched you go into the interrogation room after your talk. Anyway, he did seem genuinely happy for us. I’m so glad. He said we need to have a poker night. That would be nice to introduce Monica to everyone from our jobs.”

“Let’s let her get used to us first, before we drop all of our mostly male friends in her life. We’re going to have to be careful,” Jim pointed out. 

Blair was almost bouncing in his seat as they neared the hospital. “I’m so excited. I’m sorry she’s here for this reason, but it might be a blessing in disguise.”

Jim parked the car and just sat there and finally said, “Blair, promise me we won’t take her because we feel sorry for her. That would be a lousy reason.”

Blair touched Jim’s face gently and stroked his thumb over Jim’s lips. Jim wasn’t ticklish except on his lips and Jim pulled back when Blair did that and Blair said, “I love you, you big lug.”

“Blair, I love you too, but you didn’t promise me.”

“I promise we won’t take her for any reason other than we’re a good fit,” Blair swore.

“Well, let’s get this over with and we’ll see what she has to say when we get up there.”

The two men walked side by side to the main desk and Jim showed his badge to get the room number of Monica and Rebecca Wood. The person gave it to Jim without even glancing at Jim’s badge or name. This angered Jim to no end. They walked to the elevator and took it up to room 410. 

Outside of room 410 stood Rebecca Wood and she looked angry and nervous at the same time. “Oh thank God, you’re here. There are two police officers in there and they wouldn’t let me stay with her at all. She was scared to death to do the questioning and answering.”

Jim said, “I’ll be right back.” Jim walked into the room and showed his badge and said, I’m Detective Jim Ellison; I need to know on what authority you’re here and asking questions of a thirteen year old without her legal guardians.”

“We’re doing our fucking job, Ellison. This wasn’t in your precinct, so get out,” Detective Monroe said, hatefully. 

“I can’t get out you see, I’m one of her guardians. So, if you have questions to ask, ask me first and I’ll let you know if it’s something she can answer. Monica, are these men bothering you?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I didn’t want to answer their questions and they were yelling at me,” the thirteen year old said. 

Jim glared at them and said, “Come back in about two hours. That will give us enough time to talk to Monica alone.”

As they left the room Monroe said, “Where there is one, there is always the other one. Get out of my way, Sandburg.”

“I’m not in your fucking way. I’m writing you up as soon as we’re done here, Monroe. You think you’re so tough, but IA isn’t going to think you are at all,” Blair threatened. 

The two officers walked down the hall and Monroe flipped Blair the bird as he walked. 

Blair looked at Rebecca and said, “So mature. Now I suggest we go into the room and talk with Monica. It sure didn’t take Jim long to clear out that room.”

Rebecca and Blair walked in and Monica was holding Jim’s hand and crying. Blair rushed over to her side and said, “Monica, I’m Blair Sandburg and I need to know what those officers did to make you cry.”

“They were asking all sorts of questions and when I couldn’t answer them, they would yell at me. They said that because of me, four boys would have to suffer for the rest of their lives. They told me that I needed to drop the charges and get over it, “ Monica said, sobbing her little heart out. 

“Oh sweetie, this is never going to happen again. They’re not going to be able to ask you anything unless we’re in the room. You’re safe now. Do you trust us enough to believe that?” Blair asked, hoping to see a smile on that face for a change. 

He didn’t have long to wait. She smiled and said, “I like you and Jim very much. I would like you to be my foster parents. Do I have to go to the same school as those boys? Because they will bother me, I can tell you that much.”

Jim decided that they needed to talk some more before they decided anything. “You would go to the school near us, which is probably not the same one. If it is, you’ll go to private school. I want you to ask us some questions about ourselves and we can get to know each other. You don’t want to go home with perfect strangers do you?”

“Normally I would say no, but today I saw the way you handled those mean cops and knew that you were here to rescue me. I knew it. I don’t need to know anymore than what I feel,” Monica said. 

Blair said, “I’m a teacher at Rainier University and I have flexible hours, so I can be there for you more than Jim could be. Being a cop isn’t all it’s cracked up to be sometimes. But I also work with Jim sometimes and we might be late from time to time. How do you feel about being in the house alone until we get home?”

“We’ll make it work. I have no where else to go. I like both of you and Rebecca told me how nice you were. I trust Rebecca more than anyone else. So, if she said that about you two, then it has to be true. I trust you already,” Monica said. 

“We have a four bedroom house, because we planned on getting two children to foster. How do you feel about that?” Jim asked. 

“I would love to have a family. It would be nice. Mine has been gone for so long that I don’t remember them at all. There is a boy at the group home that I left that is so miserable. I think he’s gay and he is teased day and night by the other kids in the house. They lock him in the closet every day after school and only let him out when it’s time to eat. He’s younger than I am and so sad. I would like you to get him out of there.”

Jim looked at Rebecca and asked, “Could you check this out for us? We have plenty of room for two children. Wait a minute, how old is he?”

Monica said, “Jack is ten. He’s so sweet and so fun, but they have ruined him.”

“He isn’t ruined, Monica. He just needs to get out of there. Rebecca will check into it and see how we can help,” Blair assured her. 

“What is your last name, Monica and Jacks too?” Jim asked. 

“Mine is Benson and Jack’s is Davis. He’s really a nice boy, but needs some help just like me,” Monica said, sounding so grown up. 

Blair took Monica’s hand into his much larger one and asked, “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“I’ll talk to the police as long as you guys are with me. That’s the only way I’m going to talk. They scare me and you guys don’t,” Monica answered simply. 

Blair smiled at her and so did Jim. Both men felt an instant pull with this little girl. And she was little. She was very small for thirteen with beautiful skin, blond curly hair flowing down past her shoulders and bright blue eyes. 

“Do you think I could get my hair cut?” Monica asked Blair. 

Blair looked at her strangely and asked, “Did they say something about your hair?”

“They told me that boys would love to run their fingers through my hair and then they had something to hold on to while they did bad things to me. I don’t even want that to happen again. I would like short hair.”

Jim walked over towards her and whispered, “You have us to protect you now, Monica. There is no need to cut your beautiful hair. I want you to stay just the way you are. Promise me that you’ll think about it. Have you started seeing a therapist yet? They talked about having you see one.”

“I saw a doctor this morning, but he was odd. I didn’t like him. I didn’t like the way he looked at me at all. I would much rather see a woman doctor. Would that be all right?” Monica asked. 

Blair smiled and said, “I have a friend who works with rape survivors. She’s great, Monica and would love to have you as her patient.”

“I wasn’t actually raped. The house mother got there in time. So, I was just scared to death,” Monica said. 

“You are still a survivor, Monica. Blair will find the doctor for you and you can start seeing her right away. But you don’t have to see the cops until we’re with you. Always remember that we’re here for you. Okay?” Jim asked. 

Rebecca turned to Jim and Blair and said, “I’m going to go and check out Jack Davis and get back with you. The doctor that examined Monica today said that as soon as she has a new therapist she can leave the hospital. Blair, maybe you could set it up and she could go home with you today.”

Blair pulled his cell phone out and called Maddie Spenser and asked, “Do you have any openings for a thirteen year old girl who was almost raped? We need to find a therapist right away and then she’ll get to go home with us.”

“Bring her in tomorrow morning at 9:00. Don’t be late. You know how I hate people that don’t keep appointments.” 

“See you tomorrow, Maddie. Thank you,” Blair said as he closed the call. “You’re all set for therapy for tomorrow. She’s wonderful. Her name is Maddie Spenser and she’s a wonderful doctor. You’re going to love her,” Blair assured her. 

“Well, I’m going to go over to the group home and see about getting you the rest of your family. Are you certain you won’t mind a child that’s gay?” Rebecca asked. 

“I can’t believe you even asked us, Rebecca. Bring him as soon as you get things settled. Thank you for looking out for Monica and for us,” Jim said. 

TBC…


	2. Meeting Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair welcome the new member of their family.

Meeting Jack  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Jim and Blair welcome the new member of their family. 

 

 

Rebecca Wood went over to the group home as soon as she could, so that she could check into the files for Jack Davis. She didn’t know anything about him and felt bad that his life had been so awful up to now. 

She walked into the house and said hello to Mary Shaw, the group home leader. She seemed very nice to Rebecca, but Rebecca knew that sometimes things weren’t always as they seemed. 

“I’m here to check on a client named Jack Davis. Could I look at his file?” Rebecca asked. 

Mary looked annoyed and asked, “Why would you want to see his file? He’s not the type of child anyone would want in their homes.”

“What do you mean by that?” Rebecca wondered. 

“He’s very girly, if you get my drift. We’ve had many people come to see him, but no one ever takes him. I’m telling you, he would cause nothing but trouble.”

“Mary, I need to see his file.”

Mary sighed and got up and went into her office. She came out carrying a large folder and handed it to Rebecca. 

Rebecca looked oddly at the size of the file and asked, “Why is this so large?”

“He’s had run-ins with all of the children here. And since he’s such a girly child, he usually gets hurt somehow.”

Rebecca started to read the file and was getting angrier by the moment. She finally looked up at Mary and asked, “Is Jack here now?”

“Yes, he’s in his room. He had a run-in with two other boys today and he’s keeping to himself. I decided that he’d be better off here than at school for today,” Mary answered. 

“Could you get him for me? I have someone interested in giving him a home. I need to talk to him right now.”

Mary got up like it was a chore to do her frigging job and came back five minutes later with a small ten year old boy with two black eyes. He looked so small and anguished. 

“Oh, my, gosh, what happened, Jack?” Rebecca quickly inquired. 

Jack just looked at the floor and Rebecca got her papers out and started to fill out an accident report. “Sit down, please, Jack. I need to ask some questions and then I need to tell you about a home that wants you. But it’s totally your call. Now, tell me what happened here today. I want names and the reasons.”

“They don’t like me here. No one did but Monica. And she’s gone now. Two boys beat me up this morning because I wouldn’t make their beds. I told them I had other chores to do and they hit me. I want to go to this home you’re talking about. Maybe it’s better than this one is,” Jack said, sadly. 

“Monica lives there, Jack. She asked for you to come to live at her new home. She likes you and wanted to share her new life with you. I need the names of the boys that hit you,” Rebecca said. 

Jack actually looked happy for a moment when he heard that Monica was living there. “The first boy that hit my left eye was Randy Martin and the second boy that hit my right eye was Steven Motz. They have been hitting me for a long, long while. I can’t believe there is a chance of me getting out of here.”

Rebecca looked at Mary Shaw and asked, “Was he taken to Urgent Care to see if there was any damage done to his eyes?”

“Babying him will only make him worse. He’s never going to toughen up at this rate. And who in the world would want him in their home?” Mary wondered. 

“I’m writing you up for this incident and it won’t go unnoticed. I can’t believe the cruelty he has had to put up with all this time. I’m going to take him to the doctor right now and make sure he’s all right.”

“Whatever…” Mary got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Rebecca alone with Jack. 

“Jack, how would you like to pack your bag and get ready to go to your new home?”

“I don’t have very much. The boys I share a room with took it all for themselves. I only have enough clothes for two days. Do I really get to go to a home? One with parents?”

“Yes, it is a home, Jack, but the parents are two men. They are gay and I have to ask you how you feel about that, first.”

“I don’t think I would mind. Is it a nice home?” Jack almost whispered, afraid of jinxing it. 

“It’s a very nice home. You would have your own room and Monica would have her own room. Jim and Blair are very nice men. I think you’ll like them very much,” Rebecca added. 

“Then let’s go. Do they know that I don’t have anything?” Jack asked. 

“It won’t matter, Jack. First of all, we’re going to the doctor to see about your swelling on your eyes and then I’m going to take you shopping for some new clothes. How does that sound?”

Jack hugged Rebecca and said, “I can’t believe this is really happening. I’ve prayed and prayed that I would have a home some day. But, it never happened. I guess I didn’t wait long enough.”

“Let’s go and get your things and we’ll leave,” Rebecca said as she led him up the stairs. 

Once they got into the car, she made sure that she had his file handy to show the doctor that was on call.

*

After they saw the doctor and he gave him a clean bill of health, Rebecca took Jack shopping for shoes and clothes. She knew she only had a certain amount to spend, so she had to be careful. But she knew that Jim and Blair would get him anything else he needed. During the drive over to Jim and Blair’s house, Rebecca found a very nervous passenger.

“Jack, please don’t worry or be nervous. Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg are really nice men. Jim is a detective at the police station and Blair is a teacher at Rainier College. You’re going to like them a lot. I promise you. Do you believe me?”

Jack smiled at her. “For some reason, I do believe you. And I’m only nervous because I’m afraid they won’t like me.”

“They’re going to like you just fine, Jack. Now I’m going to call them and tell them we’re on our way.” She called and Blair was thrilled. He told her that Jim was at the station, but would be home soon. Everything was going as Rebecca planned.

*

When Blair opened up the door, his face just fell when he saw Jack’s eyes. “My God, what happened to you, Jack?”

“Some boys don’t like me at the house and they hit me all the time. No one usually cares.”

“Did you report them, Rebecca?” Blair asked. 

“Of course I’m going to. I have the paperwork all filled out, just need to hand it in. These packages are Jack’s few belongings. He doesn’t have much. But this will get him started. Where is Monica?” Rebecca asked. 

“She started at the new school today. She couldn’t wait to get started and said it would make the day go faster so she could come home and see Jack here at the end of the day,” Blair said. 

“Thank you for giving me a chance,” Jack said, softly. 

“See that old pickup out in front of the house?” Blair asked as he pointed. 

Jack smiled and nodded. 

“That means Jim is home from work. He’s not going to be happy with the black eyes. Jim really hates bullies. So, if he yells, just know that it’s not at you. Okay?”

“I understand. Will he let me still stay if he’s mad?” Jack asked. 

“Yes, he’ll let you stay, Jack. Now get ready for him to get angry at those boys.”

Jim walked in the front door and smiled at Rebecca and then looked at Jack and the smile was wiped right off his face. “What in the hell happened to this boys eyes?” Jim yelled. 

Rebecca touched Jim’s arm and said, “Calm down, the incident has been taken care of. This is Jack Davis and he’s been waiting to meet you. He doesn’t want you to be angry with him.”

“Jack, I’m sorry I yelled. I’m not angry at you at all. I’m angry at those bullies that did this to you.” Jim held out his hand to shake Jacks hand and Jack slapped Jim’s hand instead, making everyone smile, including Jack. 

“Where will I sleep?” Jack asked. 

“Jack, I’m going to leave you with Jim and Blair. You have my card if you need me all you have to do is call. Remember?” Rebecca said as she moved to the door. 

Jim hugged her and so did Blair. She was happier than she had been in months. Two children were going to have a chance at a good life. This was their lucky day, but was also Jim and Blair’s. 

TBC…


	3. Life As It Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica and Jack are just getting used to Jim and Blair and the boys are getting used to having kids in the house, too.

Rescue Me 3  
Life As It Should Be  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Monica and Jack are just getting used to Jim and Blair and the boys are getting used to having kids in the house, too. 

Monica came walking in the door after school and said, “Did he get to come over here?” 

Blair smiled and answered. “Yes, he’s in his room. He was nervous about being with us alone, I think.”

“Nah, he just needs to get used to you. He’s not used to anyone being nice to him, ever,” she added. 

“Wait until you see his black eyes. They are sure sore looking. He has the next week off from school, so he doesn’t have to deal with questions. The doctor that Beth took him to, wanted him to try and fit in first. Jim got him enrolled at school today, but he didn’t want to go with his eyes looking like they do. This is his schedule.” Blair handed the schedule to Monica and she looked it over. 

“Those are pretty good teachers, I think. It’s going to be a lot different here, I think. I hope. Let me go and get him and bring him out to visit. Where is Jim?” she asked. 

“Jim is making a nice dinner for the four of us tonight and cleaning the kitchen again,” Blair remarked. 

“He cleans a lot doesn’t he? I think it’s sort of cute.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Go and get Jack and see if he wants to come out and see his schedule.”

A few minutes later, she came walking out looking really pissed off and was followed by Jack. Monica walked over to Blair and said, “Did they do anything to those boys for hurting Jack?”

“They got written up and so did the group home supervisor, so maybe something will be done.” Blair tried to sound upbeat for Jack’s benefit. 

“Jack, here is your schedule. I guess Jim went and got you all enrolled while you were sitting in your room. We’re not going to do that anymore. If you have a problem, take it up with Jim and Blair. Don’t hide in your room. OK?”

Jack twisted his hands and said, “I promise I’ll try and do better.”

Blair was disturbed by this being said. “Jack, you don’t have to sit with us until you’re good and ready. This is your home and we want you to be comfortable.”

“Thank you so much for taking me in. No one has ever wanted me,” Jack confessed. 

“That’s not true. Monica wanted you and told us about you right away. Then we wanted you. So don’t say you were never wanted.” Blair was getting angry, not at Jack but at life in general. Why did this poor child have to have such a shitty life? 

Jim came walking out of the room and smiled at the kids. “How were classes today, Monica?”

“They were great, Jim. Thank you for asking. I can’t wait for Jack to start school in a week. He’s going to love that school. Who would have ever thought we’d be going to a private school?” Monica asked. 

Jim said, “Blair, everyone from the bullpen wants to know if they can come over this weekend and see the kids. What do you kids think about that? There are six of our good friends, Dan Wolfe, Simon Banks, Joel Taggart, Megan Connor, Henri Brown and Brian Rafe. They all know that we’re thrilled to have you here and want to share in the excitement. Do you feel up to it?” 

Jack looked like he was going to have a panic attack. Blair quickly stood up and walked over and sat next to him. “You don’t have to do anything, Jack. They can come in two weeks or whenever you feel good about them coming. I don’t want you having anxiety over our friends. You’re going to love them all. They’re very nice.”

Monica sat across from him and stared for a moment and then asked, “Do you think they’re not going to like you, Jack?”

“They won’t like me. Guys never like me. They say it’s because I don’t know how to do things like a real boy.” Jack looked so sad and blue that it made Jim’s heart just about break in two. 

“Jack, do you know how to play basketball?” Jim asked. 

“I don’t know how to play any sports. I’m not good enough,” Jack answered. 

Blair stood up and said, “We’re going to teach you some basketball right now. Jim and I love to play and we’re gay. Most men think that if you’re gay you don’t do anything manly, but that’s not true. We play basketball, baseball and horseshoes. In fact we’ll teach you how to play horseshoes tomorrow. We have a horseshoe pit set up in the back yard. It’s very fun, even if Monica doesn’t like playing.”

Monica started laughing and said, “Jack, play some basketball and see if you like it before you give up.”

“Okay, if you really want to show me how to play,” Jack said, looking nervous. 

Jim asked, “Monica, do you want to play?”

“I would love to. Jack and I can be partners. Right, Jack?”

Jack thought about that for a moment and said, “I think you’d be a lot better off choosing one of them to be your partner. You’re going to lose with me.”

“Come on, this is a friendly game. No losing or winning this time,” Jim said as he pushed the kids out the front door to the driveway where the hoop was.

*

“Can you believe how many baskets you got, Jack?” Jim asked when they came in after two hours of playing. 

“No. I’ve never played before. I can’t believe the ball went where I wanted it to. I had fun.”

Blair smiled at the admission from Jack. “I know that Monica will want to be partnered with you next time.”

“I sure will. Maybe you can join the basketball team at school when you get there, Jack,” Monica suggested. 

“Jim and Blair, do you think I’m good enough to join a team?” he asked. 

Jim laughed. “I think you’re good enough to join a professional team.”

Jack laughed and high fived Jim and then Blair. Then he hugged Monica. 

“Who wants to help set the table? Dinner should be all done by now,” Jim asked. 

Monica said, “We’ll set the table. You do the cooking and then we’ll do the dishes, won’t we Jack?”

“Yes, I would love to help.”

Blair found it odd that he seemed to really mean it when he said it. 

They finished dinner, cleaned up and then Monica went to do homework. Jim asked Jack, “Would you like to watch something on television with us?”

“I would rather talk to you about your friends. Do you think they will think less of you if I’m here? I don’t want to embarrass you. I know I’m a girlie boy. The guys at the home told me all about it.”

“You’re ten years old. I doubt that anyone knows who or what you are yet. Stop worrying about that. Do Jim and I seem like girly men to you?” Blair asked. 

Jack looked at both of them and said, “I don’t think so.”

“Well, there you go,” Jim stated. 

“Do you think I could grow up and act like you two do?”

“We know you can. So, let’s not worry anymore from this moment on. Any more questions about our friends?” Jim asked. 

“Why don’t you ask your friends over for this weekend, then? But make sure and tell them about my black eyes. I don’t want anyone to think you did that.”

“We’ll do that, Jack. They’re going to love you kids,” Blair assured him. 

“I hope so. I know they will love Monica because everyone loves Monica.”

Jim said, “They’re going to love you too. Just you wait and see.”

They sat and talked some more with Jack and asked a bunch of questions about the group home and his group mom. Jim was very unsettled with Jacks answers. He would have liked to go over there and arrest all of them but he knew that would make things worse for Jack. 

When Monica came out of her room after doing her homework, she sat with them and talked too. Before long it was bedtime and Monica hugged them goodnight before she left the room. Jack stood up and said, “Could I hug you?”

Jim was the first one up and hugged Jack very hard. Then Blair not to be outdone, hugged Jack just as hard as Jim had. 

“Goodnight, guys. See you tomorrow,” Jack said as he walked off to his room. 

“I think we made a very wise decision. He seems to be fitting in rather well. And he can sure play basketball. I wonder if he’ll have the same luck with horseshoes.” Jim helped Blair off the sofa and they both walked into their room. 

“It doesn’t matter if he was good at either. We’d still like him just as much, right, Jim?

“Right you are, Blair.”

“Thank you for agreeing to do this with me. I think they’re going to do just fine with us.”

“You’re welcome, Blair. I love you.”

“And I love you, Jim.” 

The end


End file.
